yume2kkifandomcom-20200223-history
Butterfly Forest
, Chaotic Medley World , Red Sky Cliff, Red Lily Lake, Constellation World , Blue Orb World, Chaos World, Cloud Tops, Blue Forest , Whipped Cream World, Fountain World , Snowy Pipe Organ , Elvis Masada's Place |BGM = Fireplace, spelude-26 (Hidden Library), 2_51 (Butterfly Passage), utopia-byzetsu (Butterfly Passage, pathway to the Overgrown Condominium) |Map ID = 0692, 0694, 0711, 0713, 0714, 0716, 0803 |Primary = spelude |Contributing = 2i9 }} The Butterfly Forest (蝶, Chō, Butterfly) is a dark world accessible from several areas, including Blue Orb World and Whipped Cream World. Features The Butterfly Forest, despite being quite small, is very dense in events and interactions, and contains many connections to other areas. It houses eight uniquely- colored butterflies, each floating around a drawing of a butterfly of the same color on the ground near them. Each will teleport Urotsuki to a different area, some of them wholly separate worlds entirely. (Not all of these butterflies will be visible or able to be interacted with upon first entering the world, however) The same white ninetails NPC from the Fantasy Library is also wandering around. If, every time you visit the main area of this world with the butterflies you cut off one of her tails with the Chainsaw, on the seventh attack she will teleport you to the Red Sky Cliff; in addition, interacting with her with the Child effect equipped if Urotsuki has jumped off of the cliff, while all of her tails are intact, will teleport Urotsuki to the Hidden Library (時の間, Toki no ma, Edge of Time). 'Red Butterfly' The red butterfly shows a brief scene with a shadow of the ninetails NPC in the Splash Streetway. 'Cyan Butterfly' The cyan butterfly takes the player to Blue Orb World. 'Green Butterfly' The green butterfly is unlocked by unlocking the Pink Butterfly. It takes the player to a secluded cliff-like area with a waterfall or a lake in the background. Approaching the edge will pan up the screen, showing more of the waterfall. There is a chance that the background will be a starry sky instead, interacting with it will teleport you to Candy World. There is a black rabbit-like creature in here which reacts to various effects: *The Fairy will make it turn semi-transparent and run away from you; *Howling with the Wolf effect equipped will make it walk towards/around you; Eyeball Bomb, Twintails, Maiko, Bat, Penguin, Stretch, and some more effects do the same; *Trying to equip the Glasses will make it break them, removing the effect from Urotsuki. *The Polygon and Bike will cause it to run away at the same speed; *The Spacesuit will cause it to move extremely slowly; *Ringing the Telephone or using the Spring effect will make it jump, and the Telephone in general makes it run faster; *Turning completely invisible with the Invisible effect will cause it to turn into a blue orb, similar to ones in Cloud Floor, as well as make it move faster; *Equipping the Cast turns the creature white-green and makes it walk towards Urotsuki, healing her and thus unequipping the effect; *The Child effect turns it white-pink and makes it walk towards you; *The Marginal also makes it run towards you (though MUCH faster); *Lastly, the Bunny Ears make it hop around rather adorably. 'Yellow Butterfly' The yellow butterfly takes the player to a small lake with some fireflies. Until you interact with it for the first time, it’s only visible while the Bug effect is equipped. If one kills the piano player in the book (White Butterfly) and then returns to this area from Fountain World, there will most likely be no more fireflies in this area and the music will change to something much more somber. It also may snow in this area. 'Blue Butterfly' The blue butterfly takes the player to Constellation World. It only appears after you visit that world at least once. 'Pink Butterfly' The pink butterfly takes the player to the xylophone path area in Chaos World. It can be unlocked after doing the following: *Get teleported to the Butterfly Forest from Red Lily Lake by interacting with one of the angel silhouettes using the Glasses effect (The angel silhouettes are unlocked by chainsawing the white creature in Neon Candle World). *Interact with the painting in the grayscale version of the White Butterfly *Go to Red Sky Cliff and use the Invisible Effect to jump from the cliff. After doing this, interacting with one of the blue wisps in the Cloud Floor two times in a row will allow access to Chaos World and unlock the Pink Butterfly. 'White Butterfly' The white butterfly can randomly teleport the player to one of three different rooms: *In the grayscale/black and white room, interacting with the north wall will cause Urotsuki to say one of her “don’t/can’t/no” clips. *In the blue room, interacting with the same wall will teleport you on top of a picture book. Entering the hole in the book will take you to a small room with a white-haired piano player and a sheep. Interacting normally with the player will make them play a different tune, while killing them will turn the room darker and the piano tune will change. Going back out to the book will change it to a red tint and you will be unable to return back to the butterfly. Going back inside the room, there will be nothing but a hole in the ground that randomly takes you to Elvis Masada's piano at Elvis Masada's Place, the piano in the Snowy Pipe Organ, or the piano room in the angel's house in Fountain World. There is also a couch in the room that you can sit on. There's a chance that after a certain period of time Urotsuki will automatically get up and the sheep in the room will walk over, hop up on the coach and lay down. you can not sit on the couch afterwards unless you leave and reenter the room. *In the yellow-red room, interacting again with that same wall takes you to the sepia version of the Cloud Tops. Ye_room.png|The yellow room Mono_room.png|The grayscale room Blue_room.png|The blue room pianogirl.png|This is a story about a girl(?), her sheep and her piano. Butterflybook1.png|Step 1: Don't kill the piano player Butterflybook2.png|Failed step 1 ゆめ2っき 9_5_2019 11_50_08 PM.png|Sheep sitting on couch. 'Orange Butterfly' The orange butterfly takes the player to the Butterfly Passage (虫食い, Mushikui, Worm-eaten). This area is considerably darker than the rest of the area. The main area is a surprisingly linear network of platforms and ladders, leading upwards. Initially, it appears to have more of the plants and butterfly inscriptions from the entrance, as well as the addition of whisks and ladybugs. Following the lower path is an area blocked by a construction sign; you can see that on the other side is a grayish monster with pink spots. You can destroy the sign with the Chainsaw effect and reach the monster's mouth, where the interior houses a strange white fish, with weird flower-like protrusions from its back, which teleports the player to the Blue Forest. As you travel through the passage, you will start to see piles of strange white slime, before you reach the top and find a monstrous slime monster being prodded at by a fork and spoon and crawled all over by ladybugs. You can enter its gaping mouth to reach Whipped Cream World. Screenshot from 2018-09-05 16-35-50.png|After entering butterfly passage Screenshot from 2018-09-05 16-38-22.png|Entrance to Overgrown Condominium NewButterflyPath1.PNG NewButterflyPath2.PNG|Climbing higher up the ladders, only to find... NewButterflyConnection.PNG|OH DEAR LORD Hidden Library This is a small area, with the same nine-tailed fox NPC as in the main area and in the Fantasy Library. Six bookshelves can be found here, each with one book. By viewing the book in the northwestern shelf with the Glasses effect, or the northernmost shelf as a child, the content shown from those books will be altered. 1_1.PNG|North book (without Child) 1_2.PNG|North book (with Child equipped) 2.PNG|Northeast book 3.PNG|Southeast book 4.PNG|South book 5.PNG|Southwest book 6.PNG|Northwest book (without Glasses) 6_2.png|Northwest book (with Glasses equipped) Directions Nexus → Geometry World → Dark Museum → Flying Fish World → Square-Square World → Theatre World → Cutlery World → Blue Orb World → Butterfly Forest Nexus → Graveyard World → Red Lily Lake → Candy World → Constellation World → Butterfly Forest (Requires to have entered Constellation World from Butterfly Forest at least once) Nexus → Graveyard World → Red Lily Lake → Butterfly Forest (Requires to kill the white creature in Neon Candle World first) Trivia *There are no sound effects for walking in this area, unless you're walking on a butterfly. *All of the areas you can get to by falling down the hole in the piano girl's room contain pianos of their own. Although the three mentioned here are the only places accessible, the Rose Church and the Cyber Bar also contain pianos. Category:Locations Category:Spelude